The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of grapevine botanically known as Vitis vinifera and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CAR2-21-20’. The new variety originated from a cross conducted in September 1994 in Salta de las Rosas, Mendoza, Argentina between the female grapevine plant named ‘Majestic’ (unpatented) and the male grapevine plant named ‘552’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,916). A single plant was selected for further evaluation and asexual propagation.
The new variety was first propagated in 2005 in Davis, Calif. by vegetative cuttings and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings for four generations. ‘CAR2-21-20’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘CAR2-21-20’ has not been made publicly available anywhere in the world more than one year prior to filing of this application.